Did Someone Spike the Sake with ADD?
by Meru-desu
Summary: This is the result of a group of four horny girls at four in the morning when you bring in some of the FMA cast and four OCs. Dear god, we're all doomed.


All right, this was a random event that actually happened between four of us in around December. Sad thing is... None of us were drunk or on drugs. It just seems like that. Ari (Arianna Francis), Nomi (Nomiya Dahl), Azzy (Azmaria Christopher) and Taka (Takaya Whateverhislastnameis) are all OCs. I'm Ari. >> Pleased to meet you.

My dear friend Nessa was Nomi-- she did the editing to make this look nice, as it was a random FMA!crack script roleplay on MSN Messenger.

Azzy is a good friend by the name of Meko. Taka is also Meko. >>;

Further in, there are two characters, Vanity and Desire. Vanity is Ari's Homunculus form and Desire is Nomi's. Nomi and Ari are half-sisters through their mothers side

Anyway.. I suppose.. On with the characters?

Me: Ari, Vanity!Ari, Hughes

Nessa: Nomi, Desire!Nomi

Meko: Azzy, Taka, Alu, Roy

Faith: Edo, Hawkeye

Ah.. Faith is the fourth person in our group. xD She's kinda.. Kookey.

Anyway..

Roses are red,

Violets are blue!

I don't own.. (Except for Ari and Vanity, and (in my wishful thinking) Alu.)

So you can't sue!

Me:

Before I do, I wanted to ask you guys if it's okay if I put the sake party from way back when up on my account. .-.

Meko:

..3. Go ahead. no complaints xD

Nessa:

Sure

So there you have it. Faith wasn't online when I asked, so she had no choice in the matter. xD; e.e;;

So.. Read if you want, don't read if you don't want. X.x It's basically just a bunch of crack anyway.

Aru: O:

Ari: -Snuggle- .- Aru

Azzy: ... SAKE! -holds up bottle- 8DD

Ari: O:

Edo: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A BLONDE ELRIC WHO CAN DO ALCHEMY JUST WITH A CLAP OF HIS HANDS?

Edo:

Ari: LET'S GET DRUNK

Nomi:..SAKE!

Azzy: YUS! LETS!

Edo: -fumes-

Nomi: Yay!

Azzy: -pours out glasses-

Ari: 8D! -Just grabs a bottle-

Nomi: O.O! snatches the bottle

Azzy: -knocks a shot- 8D this'll be fun

Ari: D: -Gets another-

Nomi:3 Yay!

Ari: MY sake! D:

Nomi: shows Ari bottle MINE!

Ari: Wait. Before we do anything..

Azzy: D: screw you BOTH. MY sake

Nomi:...

Edward: ... I'm just gonna go...THIS way...-walks over towards door-

Alu: -waves a hand- Ano.. I dont think you should drink too much..

Ari: I hope you all know we'll probably be dancing naked on the tables by the end of tonight.

Edward: ALU! YOU'RE COMING WITH ME!

Ari: >>;

Ari: ;.;

Alu: -high cheeks- N-N-NAKED!

Nomi:...Sounds like fun...WAIT!..looks around...He's not here is he?

Azzy: 8D gotta PAY to see though!

Ari: n.n Hai! Care to stay? XD

Takaya: -pokes his head in- Did someone say naked women:3

Nomi: DAMNIT!

Edward: would I really want to see a disfigured Azzy 'naked'?

Ari: I DID! o-o Oh, wait.. SHIT! >/>

Alu: N-N-Nii-san.. OwO ..

Edward: Al, come on, you are NOT getting drunk

Azzy: -balls a fist- WHAT WAS THAT SHRIMP!

Edward: -twitches- YOU HEARD ME, DISFIGURED MAN!

Azzy: -slaps Edo's hand away- dont listen to him... take some! 8D -whacks Edo-

Taka: 8D wherever women are.. you'll see Taka..

Taka: now now.. where are these lovely models..?

Edward: -has a slight bump and fumes and whacks Azzy grabbing Al- NO. WE ARE LEAVING NOW!

Nomi:...To drink and be naked and dancing on the table...or not...and save myself from having Taka see...Hmmm

Ari: -Slings an arm around Aru's neck- Grab a bottle and join the fun. Your brother's just too stuck up to enjoy himself. I mean.. Azzy's not THAT disfigured. She's perfectly fine. 8D

Alu: -has a glass in his hand- ...-glances at Ari- ... -then at the cup- .. -then at Edo- ...

Azzy: 8D EXACTLY!

Azzy: -sips some Sake-

Edward: -twitches and sighs- hopeless...just compeltely hopeless you are all...

Taka: -nears Nomi- Oh c'mon babe.. you KNOW you wanna show Taka... -grins, his fang showing-

Ari: -Takes a sip out of her bottle of Sake- Hell, by the end of tonight, I bet even EDO will be dancing naked.

Edward: WHAT?

Ari: n.n

Azzy: -grins- Lets make that our goal..

Nomi:...looks at Taka... Actually...I don't...I just want the drink...anddd holds up the bottle Why don't you have some first -

Edward: -hits Ari- BAKA

Alu: ... -sips the sake- Your screwed Nii-san..

Ari: It'll prove us all wrong about thinking how.. 'small' you are.

Edward: -grabs Al and tugs him- WE ARE GOING NOW!

Nomi: . takes a drink first before holding it back up to Taka

Azzy: O/O >/>

Nomi:..Sorry first drink was mine :3

Taka: 8D whhyy, dont mind if I do.. –takes the bottle-

Edward: ...-fumes but blushes a little- ITS NOTHING LIKE THAT! I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE A POOR EXAMPLE TO MY LITTLE BROTHER!

Al: W-Wait!

Edward: HE'S FREAKING 14 FOR SOME KIND OF GODS SAKE!

Ari: -Takes another sip- Too late for that, Edo-kuuuun

Azzy: -thinks- I wonder if Alu is bigger..

Nomi: O.O! Heyy! I said a sip! Not the whole bottle! Give that back!

Alu: ... Bigger..?

Edward: ...-fumes even more- WHAAAT !

Edward: FIOEHvioehfvbnrjkrinirngirhg dr (More incomprehensable gibberish.)

Ari: Oh, see.. I already KNOW, Azu. 8D

Nomi:...Why are you guys talking about that? Now that you mention it...Taka-kunnnnn :3

Azzy: O: Do you?

Taka: Keh! Im bigger then ALL of you

Nomi: O.O! Prove it!

Edward: -claps his hands and puts them on the ground, trapping everyone except Al into a cage- COME ON AL WE ARE LEAVING

Ari: -Whacks Taka- Please, DON'T prove that.

Azzy: Hmm.. I wonder if we can have a contest..

Ari: T0T Aru

Azzy: D/ WHY YOU -claps hands and places it on the ground-

Nomi: Hey!...;.; He has my sake...

Taka: GLADLY! 8D

Taka: -drops pants proudly- :3

Azzy: -pushes Nomi over- 8D THERE YAH GO

Edward! -turns the other way and grabs Al and tugs him out off the room- COME ON AL!

Al: -being pulled on by Edo- N-Niisan!

Nomi:... O/O AZZY!

Ari: -Stuffs a bottle of Sake down Edo's throat- DRINK, DAMNIT! ENJOY YOURSELF! >/ 

Azzy:3 just doin my job..

Azzy: -sips some more sake- 8D heh heh..

Edward! NANI?

Alu: .. ... I think Nii-sans choking..

Ari: Azu Help me get Edo and Aru drunk

Azzy:3 gladly. -grabs some sake-

Edward: ..NO

Taka: 8D like what you seeee

Nomi: gets the bottle of sake from Taka and just slowly inches away...No comment

Ari: -Half done her bottle- 8D

Azzy: -comes up behind Edo- Aww c'mon plleaseeee?

Alu: -still has a full cup- ..-sweatdrops-

Edward: -changes his automail into a blade, holding it up- Unless you want to become the LATE AZZY

Azzy: -frowns- Cant you relax for ONE moment?

Alu: >> NII-SAN

Ari: -Snuggles Aru-

Taka:3 You knnooww you like it.. I'll make you admit it

Alu: .. ./. A-Ari?

Ari: Hai?

Edward: NO NOT WHEN ONE) YOU SHOULD BE WORKING ON THOSE REPORTS! TWO) I HAVE TO PAY FOR YOU DESTROYING TAISA OFFICE AGAIN AND THREE) HAVING TO GET READY TO LEAVE AGAIN!

Nomi:...ties Edo's hands together There you go Azzy :3 has drank most of the bottle of sake in a matter of moments...QUIT THAT TAKAYA!

Edward! BAKA!

Ari: -finishes off her bottle-

Ari: MORE SAKE ROUNDS FOR ALL 8D

Azzy: -blinks and shoves a sake bottle in his mouth- Wait.. your leaving..? AGAIN! -drinks some sake-

Al: -glances at Ari- I think.. you should cool down the drinking.. you shouldnt drink so much Ari.. -still has his cup-

Edward: YES I ...-almost chokes on the drink but gulps feeling funny- HAVE ANOTHER MISSION...-for some odd reason a slight flush appeared on his cheeks-

Nomi: Yay! More! -finishes off first bottle and gets another- Yay!

Ari: Nomi, I SO dare you to give Taka a naked lap dance.

Nomi:...o/o I'm not that drunk yet!

Ari: >/DYou will be

Nomi: I know

Azzy: -sips her own and gives him more to drink- .. Your leaving me..? AGAIN! T/T

Taka: O: Oh! I have no objections to that!

Taka: FILL'ER UP!

Edward: since when did you care about me going on missions, you KNOW its our job to take orders...

Ari: -Whacks Edo- Shut up and stay.

Nomi: -drinking sake- Taka-kun why aren't you drinking anything?

Azzy: Well then.. before you go... have a good time!

Azzy: -Shoves a bottle of Sake in Taka's hand- Yeah, why not? >/>

Edward: OWWW WHY DID YOU DO THAT FOR?

Azzy: -gives Edo more sake and drinks her own before raising her hand to talk- Have a good time! C'mon! I dont know if I'll be going on a mission or when you'll be coming back! -high obviousl-

Taka: 8D PARTY! WE NEED A DJ! -chibi black wings come out and he flies around drinking his sake-

Edward: -face feeling heated up more, soon feeling a little weird- ...but no...I have to get ready...

Ari: -Pokes Alu- ./.

Nomi: o/o Thats no fair Taka!

Azzy: -grips his arm and wiggles around- Plleeasee? Wont you staayyy?

Edward: -blushes even more, but you really can't tell if its from the sake or not- ...but...but...

Alu: -sipping his sake more and more- ... -looks at Ari and smiles a bit- Haaii

Azzy: Edo! Just stay! Please! -whines-

Ari/ There's that smile. /3

Taka://3 Alls fair in drinking and love

Edward: since...when did you care...about me leaving...?

Azzy: -scowls- Ive ALWAYSED cared! But your skulls too thick to notice!

Ari: -Raises bottle of sake to Taka- HERE HERE!

Nomi: But flying has no part in it! o/o Plus I'm lonellyyy ;/;

Alu: -sweatdrops- A-Ari..

Edward: BAKA YOU ARE ALWAYS BLOWING THINGS UP ITS HARD TO NOTICE IF YOU EVEN DO!

Taka: -flaps above her and stares down as he drinks- Wanna be airborne then! 8D

Nomi: No!

Nomi:...I'll drop my sake /3 And I love my sake hugs the bottle

Azzy: FINE! Its my fault! THEN IM TELLING YOU NOW I DO! -places the sake bottle to her mouth and drinks-

Taka: ;; MORE THEN ME!

Taka: -places the back of his hand on his forhead- Ive been decieved!

Edward: ...-sighs- your hopeless...

Nomi: looks at bottle and then at Taka Nooo not more than you!

Azzy: No YOU are! Why cant you loosen up and just have fun! -glares-

Taka: -chibi tears- T/T really?

Edward: BECAUSE THERE ARE MORE IMPORTANT THINGS THAN DRINKING LIKE AN IDIOT

Nomi: Because chibi-san likes following the rules. Yesss Taka really

Azzy: WE'RE NOT DRINKING LIKE IDIOTS! WE'RE DRINKING TOGETHER

Taka: -floats down to her and sniffles- Really really?

Ari: Edo, shut up and be immature for once. You SERIOUSLY need a holiday ./.

Edward: JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE DRINKING TOGETHER DOESN'T MEAN YOU AREN'T DRINKING LIKE IDIOTS

Nomi: leans on Edo Come on chibi-san..lighten up /3

Azzy: THATS NOT THE POINT! ARGH YOU IDIOT! -goes to get some more sake, sipping out her last shots-

Edward: Azzy if you drink to much your going to get drunk!

Taka: -drinking on his sake bottle- Im a little teapot..

Ari: That's the POINT, Edo!

Azzy: -Takes another sip of Sake- ./.

Edward: DRINK RESPONSIBLY!

Azzy: Who CARES if I do... -grabs another and starts to drink-

Nomi: -gets a bottle of sake and sticks it in Edo's mouth before drinking her own- ./.

Edward!

Edward: . . . .-another flush appears on his face-

Ari: Nomi, drunk enough to give Taka a naked lap dance yet? o/o Can't avoid my dare forever, you know.

Nomi: Hmm...getting there but if I have to get Taka one you have to give Aru one :3

Ari: O/O

Nomi: I dare you. >/D

Alu: OwO!

Ari: ./.;;

Azzy: -sits down to drink- Keeehhh

Ari: FINE! I accept your dare! >/D

Nomi: I thought so >/3

Alu: -backs up and waves his hands around- B-B-But!

Nomi:..o/o Azzy has to give Edo one too!

Edward: give what?

Ari: No buts about it, Aru. Except maybe mine. And YES, Azu does

Azzy: -still drinking- Give a what? Lap dance? WHY!

Nomi: Because we said!

Ari: NAKED LAP DANCES ALL AROUND!

Alu: TwT N-N-Niisan! Im too young to not be a virgin!

Ari: X\\D

Edward: THATS IT AL LETS GO

Nomi: X/D You're never too young!

Nomi: o/o You can't...

Edward: -tugging Al-

Nomi: I locked the door...and the key is gone..

Ari: -Snuggles Aru- Shush.

Azzy: -still drinking-

Ari: o-o We're stuck here?

Alu: -being tugged and cuddled on- ... O/O

Nomi:...I have to find the key..o/o Later

Ari: We're going to have massive hangovers in the morning, and we're STUCK HERE! O/O

Nomi: It was the smartest way of keeping Edo in here for Azzy!

Ari: Awesome. X\\D

Edward: I can make a door you idiot...wait..What?

Azzy: Urusai... -drinks-

Ari: -Drinks- -/-

Nomi:...Not if you're too drunk /3 makes Edo drink more of the sake that was in his mouth

Ari: -Helps-

Ari:\\D Almost got you tipsy, Edo

Nomi:...This bottle is out...lemme get another X/D

Taka: O: I think we need another guest..

Ari: I've got one! -Holds up another- X\\D

Ari: o/o Like who?

Edward: ...whoa...my head...feels...funny...-shakes his head a little-

Nomi: o/o Yea who?

**_-poofs ROY AND HAWKEYE- _**

**_-AND HUGHES- _**

**_- :3 - _**

Ari:YEAH! X/D MORE PEOPLE TO GET DRUNK WITH! 3

Nomi: O/O

Azzy: -dashes the empty bottle to the side and grabs another, before a figure was in her way- ... Oi.. move.. Im drinking..

Roy: Heh heh.. getting high I see..

Alu: -blinks- Taisa..?

Taka: HUGHES MY MAN! 8D

Hughes: ahh...drinking party huh? well that brings memories..

Nomi: -gives Roy a bottle and gives Hawkeye and Hughes one as well- / -is on her 4th bottle now-

Ari: -Finishes her bottle and gets another- 8/D

Ari: -On her 4th, as well-

Roy: Mmhm... -blinks and the bottle in his hand- ... Wait.. exactly HOW many of bottles have you kids had? -raises a brow-

Ari: X/D I am so drunk /3

Nomi:...Uhmmm..thinks Four!

Azzy: -holds up her fingers and tries to count- .. 1..5...4.. -

Hawkeye: -sets the sake on a table ( THERE IS ONE SO SHH xD ) - you shouldn't be drinking...you guys are too young, and Taisa, you have work tomorrow, you shouldn't be 'wasting' yourself...

Ari: -Counts with her fingers- Uh...

Nomi:...Or..was it five?...

Roy: ... -sighs- Oh yeah.. really high..

Ari: ...

Ari: ...

Nomi: Maybe...it was 16..

Nomi: I lost count after the second one

Ari: I think it was 27. o/o;

Edward: I don't know...but my head is feeling funny...

Ari: Yeah, me too. >/>;

Roy: -turns to look at Hawkeye and flinches, holding up the bottle and pointing- Well.. I would LIKE to not start right now.. but seeing as how everyone is high.. except the midget here..

Ari: -Dumps another bottle down Edo's throat- DRINK, DAMN YOU X/D

Edward: -twitches- SHUT UP EGOTISTICAL BASTA-- ! hey!

Taka: -splashing sake on his body and strips his shirt off- 8D

Nomi: Oh yea! Gotta...make chibi-san high too! sits on Edo while Ari makes him drink

Nomi: O/O Woooooo!

Ari: X/D THERE YOU GO, NOMI

Edward: GET OFF OF ME!

Alu: -finished his first one.. going on his second one- .. I feel..

Hawkeye: Taisa, you shouldn't be drinking...

Roy: Heh heh.. why dont me and the chibi have a drinking contest?

Hughes: oh lighten up -already drinking some sake-

Edward: OH A COMPETITION HUH? WELL NO WAY, I"M NOT GETTING DRUNK!

Ari: -Dumping more sake into Edo's mouth- Drink it. X/D -Plugs his nose and closes his mouth-

Roy: -brushes his fingers on his military uniform- Im sure this could pass off for the yearly test exam of the States..

Roy: -shakes his head- Just expected by a shrimp.. probably will fall over on the first drink..

Hughes: ooo competition...except this time no destroyed parade deck -chuckles-

Nomi: still sitting on Edo...forgot she was sitting on Edo...

Azzy: Oh? Is that why he's not drinking? -leans on the wall and sip-s

Edward! -pushes Nomi and anyone else in his way and goes in front of Roy- YOUR ON BASTARD!

Taka: -grabs Nomi by the hands and flings her around-

Nomi: O/O Wheeee X/D

Roy: -grins wickedly- Alright then.. ready? -looks at Hawkeye- Make the countdown -holds bottle in his hand-

Ari: KAREOKE! Nomi, you and me X/3

Hawkeye: ...-sighs- fine...

Azzy: I wanna seee -sits up and wobbles over to the 2-

Nomi: Yes! Karaoke!

Taka: SING! -flings Nomi to Ari-

Edward: -already gripping on a glass of sake, waiting-

Ari: 8/D We can be the music source of this contest

Taka: Can we get some mud wrestling in here?

Roy: Ready... Set...

Ari: O: MAYBE!

Taka: ALRIGHT! 8D

Azzy: O: WRESTLING!

Nomi: O: Soon..maybe soon. gets Taka to let go and goes over to Ari...Karaoke time!

Ari: Azzy would so kick my ass D:

Azzy: D: Damn straight mofo

Nomi:...Ari..I could kick your ass O:

Roy: GO!

Edward: -already starts drinking quickly-

Ari: Hells no, bish D/X

Hawkeye: -watching the two sadly-

Roy: -drinking himself-

Edward: -drinking drinking drinking-

Nomi: Could so! D/X

Ari: I'd kick your arse in three minutes, tops

Azzy: I kick ALL yer asses bish!

Edward: -drinking drinking-

Nomi: yea right! X/p

Roy: -half way done-

Edward: -keeps drinking-

Ari: I CHALLENGE YOU, THEN D/ 

Roy: -of course, is a drinking expert.. who woulda thought /sarcasm-

Azzy: I WANNA FIGHT TOO! D/ 

Nomi: I challenge you too!

Edward: -already feeling weird half way- ...

Roy: -soon almost finished, glancing at the boy-

Edward: ...-since his brain is isn't sober soon grabs Roys glass and drinks it as well-

Taka: I'M REFF!

Ari: Azu, help me use the dirt particles in the room to make the mud. X/D

Roy: -raises a brow- Hmm..?

Ari: If you can get those, I'll add the water. /3

Azzy: Huuuhhh ALCHEMY! Thats right!

Edward: -continues drinking Roys glass until its gone, then drinks what he didn't finish on his own-

Azzy: ... D: I dunn wanna

Hawkeye: umm sir...he's drinking way too much...

Nomi: And I'll get more sake /3 -gets more bottles-

Ari: D: But Azu

Roy: -chuckles and looks at Riza- It seems our young 'genius' is having his first time experience..

Azzy: YOU do it

Azzy: and I'll... DRINK MORE! 8D

Hawkeye: -sighs- I wish it wasn't so soon..'sir'

Edward: -looks at Roy for a moment- ...what are YOU looking at..?

Nomi: I like the way you think Azzy

Roy: -shrugs his shoulders and walks over, handing her a glass- Tonight, is a free night -looks at Edward- Ohh nothing..

Azzy:3 of course.. -chucks a bottle in Nomis hand-

Azzy: CHEERS! -knocks another shot-

Nomi: Yay more sake! downs half of the bottle

Hawkeye: no thanks sir...someone has to be a designated driver...

Ari: I hate you ;/0/; -Claps hands and puts them on the ground, gathering all the dirt in one place, leaving everywhere else spotless, then claps her hands again and puts them on the dirt.- We can use some sake to make it mud!

Roy: -frowns- You sure? Im a taxi would be preferable for a good time..

Nomi://3 We don't need any drivers! I locked the door and lost the key minutes ago.

Edward: -raises an eyebrow- oh? -glares at him, slightly pushing him- I'm sure its something...wanna fight about it?

Roy: -looks down at the boy and then places a hand on his head- That all depends..

Hawkeye: -glares- I'm positive sir...

Edward: -pushes the hand and pushes him-

Azzy: -guzzles down drink and throws a bottle to Ari clumsily- Then DO IT!

Roy: Quite stingy when he's drunk.. -shoves a glass in his hand-

Nomi: goes to walk somewhere but runs into Taka...Its a teddy bear!

Taka: O: WHERE!

Edward: -snatches it quickly and drinks it quickly as well, soon wiping his mouth before tackling Roy-

Ari: -Dumps it on the dirt, making it mud- 8/D THERE

Azzy: >8D ALRIGHT!

Nomi: -hugging Taka- Right here /3 O/O Its on now! >/3

Nomi: Finally Ari...you too so long.

Roy: -blinks before he hits the ground- .. Whats wrong with you Fullmetal? -sighs and then looks up at him-

Ari: >/D I CHALLENGE YOU, NOMI

Azzy: D: WTF! I wanna fight ;;

Nomi: I challenge you and Azzy! X/3

Taka: FIGHT ME! HERE MY ROAR! -mewls-

Edward: I Don't know what you are talking about! -hiccups before trying to punch, but so much drinking has made him a little woozy-

Azzy: -rolls up invisible sleeves- Alright BISH!

Nomi: I'll kick both of your asses! X/3

Ari: FINE! D:

Roy: -catches his hand and flips so he can pin him on the ground- Calm down. One drink and you're already high. tsk tsk... not very impressive

Azzy: You won't WIN

Nomi: Will so!

Edward: -is pinned and then yells- HELP! PERVERT!

Ari: -Glances at the boys- >/> They have no idea what they're about to miss

Roy: -blinks- ... And I thought I had the weird mind.. -gets up and brushes himself off-

Nomi: ./. Taka doesn't...the others do..

Azzy: Can we FIGHT already! D: I wanna punch something..

Edward: -slowly sits up and hiccups again- THATS RIGHT BISH

Ari: -Whacks Azzy- Shush. X/D

Nomi: O/O whacks Ari Ha ha X/3

Ari: -Ducks- Not very good aim when you're drunk, hmm?

Roy: -taking off his shirt and fans- Phew..

Nomi: o/o

Ari: o/o

Azzy: O: YES! -goes into the mud-

Nomi: Look Hawkeye! Roy is stripping for you! O/O

Ari: >/> Taisa, put that back on, You're making me sick.

Hawkeye: -turns red but then twitches, shooting a bullet but PURPOSELY missing Nomi by an inch-

Hawkeye: TAISA I THINK YOU SHOULD KEEP THAT SHIRT O--

Ari: Azu

Roy: -scratches his stomach and sips his drink- .. -raises a brow- Excuse me? Im just hot.. but if the Lieutenant likes what she sees...

Azzy: -blinks and throws some mud at Ari- Yeah?

Edward: HEY I WANNA TRY! -takes his red coat off clumsy, then his black jacket, then his tank top-

Al: -watches them fight quietly- ... ./.

Ari: I feel left out. Two of the guys are already shirtles. D/X

Hawkeye: -another bullet flies 'purposely' missing Taisa-

Ari: >/> Make that three.

Azzy: ... -turns her head and then looks at Taka, to Roy to Edo- ... D: Hey.. me too..

Nomi: O/O..That was close..takes Aru's shirt off for Ari X/D There you go

Roy: -flinches and clears his throat- Of course.. maybe not..

Ari: I didn't mean that, but that works, too. ./. Alu

Azzy: 8/D HEY! IMMA BEING STRIPPED BY A GIRL

Al: -tenses up and splashes his drink- H-H-Hai!

Edward: -blinks and then stands up and is 'trying' to strut over to Hawkeye, soon holding up a drink- wanna drink?

Hawkeye: -twitches- excuse me...?

Ari: AZU WE DID IT! X/D EDO'S DRUNK

Azzy: -blinks and watches him strut, laughing slightly- Your RIGHT! SUCCESS! DRINKS FOR US!

Nomi: X/3 Time for you to give him your naked lap dance!

Ari: WOOHOO! -Grabs a bottle of Sake and completely downs it-

Azzy: D: LAP DANCE

Ari: 8/D

Nomi: X/3 You know you wanna!

Roy: -eye twitch- ... Oi..

Taka: C'MON! I wanna see you ladies get rubbed down.. -snicker- >D

Ari: -Hiccups a little- Oops! E'scuze me. X/3

Edward: come on...maybe we can just drink outside, just us? -smirks stupidly but nudges a little at Hawkeye-

Hawkeye: -twitches holding her pistol- Edward I think that would be a bad choice...

Ari: o/o Edo's hitting on Hawkeye

Roy: ... Why that little incompitent.. -blinks and sighs slightly at Hawkeyes actions-

Nomi: O/O Azzy...Hawkeye is trying to kill your man

Azzy: -grumbles to herself and plays in the mud- Keh..

Ari: -Pounces Azu-

Azzy: its cause she has big BOOBs I bet! -thinks to self before shes tackled-

Taka: O: SOAP OPERA

Nomi: walks over to Edo. Moves him away from Hawkeye and pushes him on Azzy /3

Ari: You said you wanted to hit something.

Edward: Come on...it'll be...HEY!

Azzy: -already tackled by Ari- Thats RIGHT

Hawkeye: -twitches-

Nomi: O/O throws mud at Taka

Azzy: -trying to pin Ari on the ground clumsily-

Ari: -Rolling around, trying to avoid Azu-

Taka: ... D: WTF BISH! YOU WANT SOME OF THIS? YOU CANT HANDLE THIS SEXINESS! -throws mud-

Edward: -walks back towards Hawkeye and grabs her wrist- come on babe! It'll be fun!

Al: O/O A-A-A-Ano.. -watches-

Nomi: Wanna bet? O/O tackles Taka

Nomi: or at least tries to

Taka: -grins stupidly before moving to the side and pinning her down-

Ari: -Takes a swipe at Azu, attempting to hit her- D/ Yer goin' down, bish

Roy: -steps infront of Hawkeye- I think it would be wise to stick with your OWN age group...

Nomi: O/O Hey! Thats not fair!

Azzy: Not in yer LIFE -rolls around-

Edward: And you do the same? I could of sworn I saw you with a teenage girl once...

Hawkeye: -twitches at Ed but then fumes hearing what Edward said-

Roy: Thats because your eyesight is cockeyed...

Ari: -Whacks- D/ 

Edward: no cause your a...pedo...pedophile

Azzy: -strangles- DD/ 

Nomi: You're the one thats supposed to be in the mud Taka! o/o

Edward: now if you'll excuse me...-tries to tug Hawkeye- you can be with a REAL man!

Ari: -Rolls around, totally covered in t3h sake!mud-

Hawkeye: -slightly tug but twitches- Edward let go

Roy: -sighs- Why am I even bothering listening to him.. Just go sit down and relax before yo-- ... Oh thats it you little twerp..

Roy: -about to snap his fingers-

Azzy: -glares and attempts to nail her, overhearing the conversation to the side- .. -angered slightly-

Taka: O: NU UH

Ari: -Pauses- o/o Psst. Azu Go kill Royu and get yer man back.

Edward: -tugging Hawkeye- come on Babe, we can have the night of our lives!

Nomi: Yes huh! o/o trying to get unpinned Taka likes it on top! X/D

Hawkeye: -purposely misses Edward-

Edward: -flinches-

Azzy: -turns her head to the side, stubborn- Who cares what the stupid idiotic shrimp does.. -tries to get her mind off it by strangling Ari-

Alu: -sips his sake and sweatdrops, hearing Nomi's comment and nearly spit it back out at his imagination-

Ari: ACK >/O/ -Whacks, and rolls around attempting to pin Azu-

Hawkeye: -blows the smoke out from her pistol and lets go- I'll be outside...by myself -goes towards the door and walks outside-

Nomi: Ha ha Alu X/D

Roy: -eye twitch and glares at Edward slightly- .. See what you did.. -shakes head and takes a cup, going to go follow Hawkeye-

Ari: -Blinks, distracted- Something about Alu://3

Edward: What'd I DO?

Taka: o: hmm.. Alu needs some magazines.. I think that I have some...

Edward: NOTHING THATS WHAT

Al: N-N-NO! I didnt.. I m-mean..

Nomi: O/O Don't give him those

Nomi: Give him the junior ones

Nomi: Not the adult ones O/O

Taka: uu he's a growing boy though

Ari: -Hops up, ignoring Azu- What Alu needs is to see it all first hand 8/D

Nomi: o/o I know...but Ari is right!

Azzy: -blinks- First hand?

Ari/ Hai 3333

Al: O/O F-F-First HAND!

Ari/ Hai 33333333333333

Taka: -raises his and Nomis hand- I VOLENTEER!

Ari: D/ HELLS NO!

Nomi: Huh? O/O

Ari: -Whacks Taka-

Taka: TwT ..

Nomi: o/o You know that has to be saved for later!

Taka: I want secks NOW D:

Ari: D: So do I.

Azzy: ... I dont want secks.. -crosses her arms defiantly-

Nomi:... Must resist urge for now..

Ari: -Glances at Alu- >/>;

Nomi: >/ Its so hard!

Alu: -scurries back and gulps loudly- A-A-Ari-chan?

Taka: o: oh well hey im up to it

Ari: ./.; Secks. Now. 3

Nomi: O/O You're always up to it!

Hawkeye: -sitting on the stairs, sighing-

Alu: >/>;; b-b-but I..

Nomi: O/O Ari is demanding! She's gonna be the man in that one!

Ari: D/ Shush, Nomi. Secks. Now.

Roy: -swings by and goes to stand behind her, sipping his drink-

Alu/;; -sweatdrops-

Azzy: -throws mud at the ground and lays in it-

Ari: >/>;;; 3?

Hawkeye: -blinks and turns seeing Roy- why aren't you with the others?

Edward: -drinking more sake by himself, mumbling curses-

Ari: >/ -Pushes Azzy over to Edo, then on him, then shuffles back.- Secks. D:

Roy: Well.. I couldnt just leave my loyal subordinent all alone..

Ari: Car secks. D: 3333

Azzy: ... -face is in his neck- ...

Edward: -blinks and looks at Azzy- huh..?

Nomi: Lots of car secks

Edward: ... ./. what are you...doing?

Al: ... >/> car secks?

Ari: 8/D HAI

Azzy: -looks up with flushed cheeks- N-Nothing..

Nomi: And lots of it!

Hawkeye: -sighs- well you seemed to have been enjoying the drinks...I just thought it be best if I left the picture...

Alu: ... -says in small small voice- .. I like car secks..

Ari: >8/D I know you like car secks. 33333333333

Nomi: X/D o/o Hmmm what type of secks does Taka like? forgot

Ari: -Demanding when she's drunk as hell. Finishes another bottle of sake, then starts on another-

Edward: -blushes more- Az-z-zy...

Roy: -frowns a bit- What happened to you always being by my side? -raises a brow-

Vanity!Ari: Are we sure I shouldn't be Desire? >>;

Ari: Shush. X/D

Azzy: -mumbles- Gomen.. -sits up-

Al: >/>;;; heh heh

Hawkeye: well it seemed you wanted to have a good time, so I let you...but I'm not a drinker...hence why I am out here

Desire!Nomi: Hell no! I'm Desire! >:3

Ari: n/n Alright, screw it, time to dance naked on the tables! >/D

Roy: -goes to sit beside her and swirls his cup a bit- That doesn't mean you need to leave.

Ari: I'm sure most of us are drunk enough we won't remember it tomorrow

Nomi: I'm game! X/3

Al: -blinks and looks at Taka- ... anyone have a camera?

Ari: X/D ALU, YOU FEIND!

Taka: >8D Camera AND video camera!

Ari: Get lots of film. 8D

Nomi: O/O Yea X/3 We need to look back on this

Hawkeye: I know, but I thought it would be easier, since they wanted everyone to get drunk...

Nomi: And try to learn from our mistakes...and remember to drink more sake!

Edward: ii-i-ie...-slowly sits up-

Roy: -sighs deeply and places the rim of the cup to his lips- Sometimes the easiest way isn't always the best..

Ari: -Hops up on a table and takes her top off, revealing a lacy black/dark blue bra- >8/D LET'S GET THIS PARTY STARTED -Tosses her top at Alu-

Azzy: -goes to stand up and turns around- ... wait.. what are we doing?

Al: -top lands in his face- .. ./. -watches, holding up a camra-

Ari: -Blinks- Dancing naked on tables? >/>

Azzy: ... not drunk enough.. -gets a bottle and drinks for awhile-

Azzy: KAY! NOW IM READY!

Hawkeye: -sighs- well I'm out here, which is fine with me...yet I didn't expect it to be so cold...but it is winter time...-sighs-

Ari: Nomi and I are. NOMI GET UP HERE

Nomi: takes her top off revealing a black somewhat lacy bra with red roses on it X/3 Yay Azzy!

Edward: -blinks- hm?

Taka: O: now THATs what Im talking about.. -films-

Ari: -Starts dancing, taking off articles of clothing one at a time, slowly.- X/D 333

Nomi: We need stripping music! o/o follows Ari's lead X/3

Azzy: -pulls off her top, revealing a white and baby blue laced bra- AH HAH!

Al: -covering his nose- ... O/O;;

Taka: -grins and films- I cant WAIT to blackmail them..

Roy: Hmm.. the weather has been nice lately..

Ari: X/D -Down to her two pieces of lacy black/dark blue undergarments, dancing- WOOHOO 33

Nomi: down to her black with red rose undergarments X/3

Al: -eyes are huge, red cheeks, leaning back with a hand over his nose-

Azzy: -just still in her bra, swinging her hips-

Ari: -Looks at Nomi, her hands behind her back on her bra clasp- On three? X/3

Nomi: X/3 -does the same- On three!

Ari: One 33

Nomi: Two

Al: O/O! ./.

Ari: THREE! 3! -Unclasps it and tosses the clothing article in the air-

Nomi: does so and throws it in a random direction Three! X/3

Al: -instant nosebleed- o/o -stares oddly-

Edward: -complete nosebleed-

Azzy: -refuses to take her bra off- D:

Ari: -Dancing merrily-

Nomi: O/O Ari...I think Azzy needs help

Azzy: -or her pants for that matter-

Hawkeye: I suppose so...

Taka: -grins from behind the video cam-

Edward: -blinks, looking at Azzy, still nosebleeding-

Ari: D: I'll get her arms.

Nomi: I'll get her legs!

Azzy: -blinks- get.. my.. what...? WAIT A SEC!

Ari: You get her pants. X/3

Nomi: Okay X/3 tackles Azzy

Ari: -Grabs hold of Azu's arms-

Ari: X/3

Roy: -looks at across and sips his drink- ... What are the plans for tomorrow?

Nomi: working on getting Azzy's pants off o/o This is harder than it looks.

Azzy: O/O wtf! -hits the ground-

Vanity!Ari: I seriously think I should be Desire. >>;

Desire!Nomi: Tough luck.

Hawkeye: for you, paperwork...Edward was taking that mission...but seeing as he is getting drunk, it maybe difficult...

Ari: -Helps a little, still holding onto Azu- X/3 Toss the pants to Edo. And he can guard them with his life while we make Azu dance 3

Edward: -looks at Azzy- you..ok...?

Nomi: Aha! -holding Azzy's pants in the air- >/3 Got them! tosses the pants to Edo

Ari: GUARD THOSE, EDO! OR FACE MY WRATH! X/D

Azzy: O/O! You IDIOTS! -covers herself-

Edward! -holding the pants all of a sudden, but then looks at Azzy...complete nosebleed-

Azzy: u/u Im not drunk enough to be doing this... buuuttt PASS ME A BOTTLE 8/D

Nomi: -gives Azzy two bottles-

Ari: -Dancing around, her upper half completely bare and jiggling around like they're no one's business.- 8/D 3333

Al: e/e N-Niisan.. -gonna die of blood loss-

Nomi: getting to her feet, trying not to fall off of the table

Azzy: -quickly chugs the drinks down, dancing as she does- 8/D

Nomi: O/O gets a bottle of sake and downs it before starting to dance again

Ari: -Helps Nomi up- X/3 Few more minutes and I'll be drunk enough to get the other part off. -Downs another bottle of sake, then grabs another, dancing with it.- X/D

Nomi: X/D Give me two or three more and I'll join ya

Ari: SAKE ALL AROUND

Nomi: Woooo!

Edward: -just nosebleeding, feeling stiff-

Ari: 8D Lookie at Edo, Azu. I think he 'likes' you. -Points at his pants.-

Roy: ... Ah.. I see.. hmm..

Azzy: -looks at Edward and her pants and points, obviously high and out of her mind- No he DOESNT! He likes HAWKEYE! That PLAYER! -angsts-

Nomi: Takaaaa -hops off of the table and goes over to him- X/3 I might need a little hellpppp

Roy: I guess that mission will be delayed then..

Edward: -blinks seeing Ari look downer on Ed and looks down too but then immediately uses Azzys pants to cover himself, nosebleeding still-

Ari: -Downs another bottle of sake- NOMI GET BACK UP HERE /D I'm lonely. Azu's not bra-less like us

Hawkeye: yes..most likely. I just hope Edward learns a lesson from this...as well as his little brother...they shouldn't be drinking at this age...this is illegal...

Nomi: No! I'm having fun right now/3

Taka: O: and I am willing to assist..

Azzy: .. D: I DONT NEED TO TAKE MY BRA OFF

Ari: D: -Feels alone-ish.-

Nomi: Yay! pulls Taka to his feet and pulls him over to the table Ha ha /3 I got help for me!

Azzy: SINCE APPARENTLY MY FIGURE IS BAD

Edward: ...bra...-turns red and covers his nose-

Alu: -squeezes his eyes shut and opens his eyes, looking at Ari-

Nomi: And you don't Ari...sticks tongue out Nyah nyahhh

Taka: -grins and flutters over to the ladies-

Ari: ;0; -Ignores and continues dancing.- I'm having too much fun to care

Nomi: gets Alu for Ari O: You know you wannnaaaa

Ari: Hells yeah. D:

Al: A-A-Ano... -sweatdrops- Niisaann! ;w;!

Nomi: -pushes Alu onto the table and then gets on the table herself, pulling Taka up- /3

Vanity!Ari: >>;;;; But--

Desire!Nomi: Take that bish!

Roy: .. True.. it is.. but.. -smiles a bit- it seems like their having fun..

Azzy: -dances and sips her sake-

Hawkeye: -sighs- I can't see how getting drunk is 'having fun'

Edward: -eyes just watching Azzy-

Nomi: -begins to dance close to Taka- X/3 Taka-kun

Ari: 8D! -Downs another bottle of sake- I'm almost drunk enough, Nomi Drink more! 333

Vanity!Ari: Geezus, she's getting completely naked and you think I shouldn't be Desire.

Azzy: -shakes her waist and whacks Edo- C'MON! Work Ari until shes tired! 8D -swirls around-

Ari: -Raises her arms above her head, her hips swaying, dancing infront of Alu-

Desire!Nomi:...I'm still Desire! They're both doing the same thing basically! o.o; She's just doing it in a more..kinky type of way

Nomi: 3 Gladly! -gets another bottle of sake and downs it-

Taka: -grins and looks at her, pulling her against his chest and dipping-

Edward: -is whacked but then goes shakes his head- I wanna see you! -drinking more sake-

Al: O/O U-Uhm..

Azzy: Mmmeee? -drags her voice and then bends forward, gripping his wrist- then COME

Ari: THAT'S RIGHT, BISH!

Vanity!Ari: >>; Kinky.. Next thing you know, there'll be table secks, consisting of six people.

Ari: Aw, hell with it. -Takes off her last article of clothing, and dances closer to Alu- X/D

Desire!Nomi: Is that even possible? What would it be called? o.o Group secks?

Nomi:3 -manages to take off last article of clothing while dancing but nearly falls off of teh table again-

Roy: Well.. I suppose you wouldn't know until you have drinkin' before.. -smiles wearily at that. Of course he had drunk a lot before. Espicially after the war-

Taka: ;w;! Im in heaven..

Nomi: o/o looks down Taka-kun is happy!

Vanity!Ari: Yeah, it is, and.. Something of that sort, yeah.

Ari: X/3 -Snuggles up to Alu, still dancing- Ya-huh. ./0/.

Edward: -blinks then gets up slowly- ok...what do we do?

Alu: ... -wraps his arm around her waist and places his chin on her shoulder- ... Heh heh...

DesireNomi: This is getting a bit out of hand...Is that recorder on the floor still going! Wow...what a nice thing to look back on

Azzy: ... -pauses and counts on her finger- Theres grinding, bubbling, slow-dance, fast dance...

Hawkeye: I don't think I ever want to try...it makes even the most honest and honorable men into slobs...

Roy: Really? Have you had experience with that? -sips-

Edward: but how do we? -blinks, still holding Azzy's pants-

Hawkeye: -thinking: 'I deal with your active 'my head hurts' in the mornings...-

Hawkeye: in a way...yes...

Vanity!Ari: -Filming it- >> No kidding.

Ari/- Alu

Roy: Mm.. Well Im sure that they dont mean to.. some have their reasons.. -shrugs and sips once more-

Alu: Haaii -attempts to dance with her-

Hawkeye: -thinking: if only I knew yours...- I suppose so...-sighs- but still, drinking just isn't for me...

Azzy: Weee... do this.. -pulls him close and begins dancing, grinning wickedly- _'Being high on sake is great! 8D'_

Ari: 333 I demand car secks, later.

Alu: x3;; Yus.. Yus..

Ari: >/> Or.. Even now is great. ./.;;

Edward: -blushes-

Nomi: Secks is great now! o/o snuggles Taka-kun /3

Desire!Nomi:...We should sell this on Ebay..

Ari: See? Even Nomi agrees. Alu? 333333

Vanity!Ari: Definitely.

Nomi/3 Agreeing is fun

Desire!Nomi: We'll be rich!

**_And then Meko had to go…fun was done… _**


End file.
